Talk:Digimon Masters
Digimon RPG? If I recall correctly, this is the Digimon RPG game, isn't it? Does it have a new name in some American release or something? 09:19, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Is it? It looks fairly different from the Digimon RPG I've seen. Lanate (talk) 00:41, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : It is definitely not digimon RPG. As a player of both digimon RPG and Digimon Masters, I can definitly tell you that although similar, Digimon Masters is a completely separate game from digimon RPG. --Myfistus clarvetta 19:34, November 27, 2009 (UTC) NPCs http://digimonrpgonline.net/index.php?pageid=dmnpc Updates This needs to be rewritten without speculation and be properly sourced. 13:27, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Some things: *We need to source all of the dates that had been added to the article, at least with quotes if the pages cannot be directly sourced. *We need to mark all evolutions that do not currently appear in the English game (possibly, start a Bible page as with Dawn and Dusk). *We need to list the NPCs *The wikipedia page has some info we should integrate, but I am unable to check it for accuracy. I need someone with an account to assist in fact-checking. 20:51, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Evolutions on species articles So, two questions: *Do all evolutions happen at set levels, and if so, is it necessary to list the levels on the species articles? *Do we want to list the full evolution line on each species article, or just the immediate prior and following lines? I'd like to present two options for a standardized write-up, although these only focus on he evolution line and not egg-hatching or appearances as wild Digimon or NPCs. Please discuss. 16:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ;Option 1 Hagurumon is a Rookie Digimon that has two Mercenary Digimon variations. HagurumonGuardromon has Guardromon as its Champion, Andromon as its Ultimate, and HiAndromon as its Mega. By using the Duo Solar Spear, Craniamon can be added as its Burst Mode. HagurumonMekanorimon has Mekanorimon as its Champion, Megadramon as its Ultimate, and Machinedramon as its Mega. By using XXX, Chaosdramon can be added as its Burst Mode. ;Option 2 Hagurumon is a Rookie Digimon that has two Mercenary Digimon variations. HagurumonGuardromon digivolves to the Champion Guardromon, and HagurumonMekanorimon digivolves to the Champion Mekanorimon. Special forms Apparently DMO includes several "Dark" versions of Digimon that can be fought as rare enemies. I'm not entirely clear on whether these are actually separate species that would need their own section: they drop items for the normal Mercenary lines, and certainly most of the info for "HellMetalGreymon" was faked based on MetalGreymon and a Japanese dictionary, rather than by using original sources. The DMO wiki lists the following: *DarkVeemon *DarkWormmon *DarkBakemon *DarkSkullMeramon *DarkSkullGreymon *HellMetalGreymon We need to figure out (1) whether these are actually separate subspecies that should have their own sections, or merely boss-named enemies in the vein of Chaos Lord, and (2) where the stats and profile come from. 16:06, November 26, 2012 (UTC) HellMetalGreymon is an Ultimate level Cyborg Digimon. It is almost identical to MetalGreymon but it is larger, stronger and more resilient than an ordinary MetalGreymon. It is also much less common than its counterpart. It is said that HellMetalGreymon is a subspecies or variation that may be originated when very mighty Greymon digivolve or when a normal MetalGreymon enters a new level of power without digivolving to a higher evolutionary stage. Therefore, it is infrequent and its numbers are variable. Its offensive power surpasses even that of a nuclear warhead and if a lower level Digimon suffered such a stroke, it would be reduced to junk data. It possesses enough power to fight and defeat most Digimon, even if they are also Ultimates. Digimon Masters HellMetalGreymon appears in The Western Area: West, close to the entrance to Dark Tower Wasteland. It may reach up to level 49. Like regular MetalGreymon, it sometimes drops hatchable Agumon Digi-Eggs when taken down. It basically appears as a more powerful and congregated version of normal MetalGreymon. It is the strongest Digimon found in the Western Area. :Some of them might just be enemy variations, like the Leader variations of normal monsters. Sort of like Re:Digitize's blackened Digimon, if I understand the phenomenon correctly? :EDIT: Some additional research shows that they only have fancy names. DMO enemies don't name their attacks either... They'd easily be slotted into the current species articles. Lanate (talk) 19:36, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::For the record, I think HellMetalGreymon is 폭주한메탈그레이몬. Lanate (talk) 01:34, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Until the Aeria server gets the File Island update...TM Species and item names Do we have anyone who has the game who can get us exact spellings of the Digimon and item (particularly evolution item) names? We've just been lax and using the names from elsewhere in the series. 05:10, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Sora and the others Er... Their models may be in the game, but I can't find any update about them in the official site, or anything that suggests they are already playable. 15:10, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :Okay. Apologies for my mistake. 05:17, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Um, is it just me, or is Renamon not on the Mercenary Digimon list? I'm not sure if she's on the Joymax version as a Mercenary, but she sure is available to the Aeria players, is it okay if I add her? Ogamirama (talk) 10:13, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :If you can provide a citation, then go right ahead. 14:59, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Canon evolutions Why do Masters forms count as canon evolution? aren't they player controlled?Marcusbwfc (talk) 18:33, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :Ups sorry I was checking the history and I kinda messed up things. My fault. About the question, yes I'm also wondering this since many time now...--Charles.929 (talk) 23:14, June 6, 2018 (UTC) ::They are counted because the game itself contains profiles for the Digimon, in which the evolutions are depicted/stated. Those are the sources used, not the gameplay evolution lines. 16:17, June 8, 2018 (UTC) New content Okay, so I just had a look at what Masters is up to and they added a lot of content in the last few months, some new Jogress Digimon... but they also appear to have created five new levels in Rookie-Mega/Jogress X. So X Digimon, like Agumon X, are tagged "Rookie X", etc. That's honestly really dumb. I'll add the new Jogress Digimon for now.Marcusbwfc (talk) 07:59, November 11, 2018 (UTC)